Teach Us
by wwerulesrkolover23
Summary: Seems like the Stone Twins have found some extra-curricular activities of their liking. Join them as they learn more than Physical Education and Physics - love and life. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Club Issues

Teach Us

Pairing: Randy Orton/OC ; Evan Bourne/OC

Summary: Seems like the Stone Twins have found some extra-curricular  
>activities of their liking. AU<p>

Rating: T

A/N: Long time, no write! This is for you, Mecaella. Love you!

I'm sorry for MIZtakes in spelling and grammar! :X

I'll be writing this in script form b/c it's easier. Hope everyone can  
>understand.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Club Issues<br>Friday Afternoon

At Café Riand, twins Mecaella and Hannah Stone, both in their uniforms, talked about their predicament on their stay at Stratford  
>High.<p>

Mecaella Stone: We already been seniors for one and a half months and we haven't joined any club. Sir Hunter told me we can't be honors...

Hannah Stone: *sits down while setting down her latte on the table* I know that! *pauses for a while* Well? What club should we join?

Mecaella Stone: I want a Science-inclined club. You? *sips espresso*

Hannah: I wanna focus on my weakness this year. Phys Ed?

Mecaella: You only like Phys Ed because Justin "Student Council President Hottie Ahhhhhhhh!" Gabriel joined weeks ago. *smirks*

Hannah: *blushes* But... You! You also like Science because Heath "I'm A Rockstar" Slater's there! And after that, you can freely ogle on him after class and have a lame excuse to put you off the radar! *sticks tongue out at Mecaella*

Mecaella: It's not the reason why! I wanna learn more about Physics. Really. *straight face*

Hannah: And Slater will become a side dish. Get over it. Rockstar already has his hoe. And apparently, the name's Alicia.

Mecaella: How about you? I heard he's still with Kelly, the resident school bitch.

Hannah: Fine. Let's admit that we only joined those clubs because of the sex god Justin and what-his-face because apparently, we are nerds, virgins, average, and small-breasted.

Mecaella: Nice self-esteem speech, older sister. So you're out of the war against the high school social system?

Hannah: What I'm saying is, I kinda accepted it. I'm tired being at the opposing team. I'm tired of LOSING, Mecaella.

Mecaella: We can't win when we give up.

Hannah: Well, if you can't beat them, join them.

Mecaella: Looney Tunes ain't applicable in our situation, mate.

Hannah: Whatever. I just wanna let you know that I already signed up on Phys Ed. *stands up and walks away*

* * *

><p>AN: Hope it's OK for Chapter 1! Enjoy and review! Short and sweet. XDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2a: All By Myself

Teach Us

Chapter 2a: All By Myself

A/N: Hope everyone enjoys Chapter 2! Review and share please!

* * *

><p>Mecaella Stone, Stratford High<p>

Monday Afternoon, English Seniors

Mr. Adam Copeland: Ms. Mecaella Stone, is everything all right?

Ooops... Been caught daydreaming again. It has been... 5 times today?

Mr. Copeland: I'm asking you again Ms. Mecaella Stone, are you all right?

Mecaella: Umm... Yes, sir! I was thinking about... Umm... *iz nervous*

Hannah: *gestures the capital letter "A" to her sister*

Mecaella: ...The Scarlet Letter! Yes, the Scarlet Letter!

Mr. Copeland: Well, what can you contribute to our discussion?

Mecaella: Well, I think that Nathaniel Hawthorne is a litarary genius, having the courage to write about a topic so sensitive during those times. Also, this was the novel that branded him as a feminist, and that narrowed him in his next set of novels.

Mr. Copeland: Well, yes, Ms. Mecaella Stone. I agree with your thoughts there. I see you studied our topic for today. Moving on...

Even after the help Hannah gave me, I'm still mad at her because of encounter last Friday. I spray-painted the walls of my room with the sentence "Hannah is a wuss." with the "wuss" part emphasized. And, surprisingly, she did nothing.

Maybe, she was right. She has the right to be fed up with everything that's happening to us. Still, I'm determined to burn down the high school social classes.

After a while, English class was over and it's dismissal time.

Since Hannah picked Phys Ed Club since last week, I decided to go on my own. Even if we swore that we should be together all the time. I guess promises are meant to be broken.

I knocked the door of Sir Evan Bourne's office and opened it. I saw him, sitting on his chair. I'll be asking if there are any empty slots for the Science Club and I'll ask that I'll go into his club. I muttered to myself, "No turning back now." and went on with my plan.

Mecaella: Sir Evan Bourne! Just the teacher I want to see. *smiles*

Mr. Bourne: That was a fast change of face, Mecaella. What can I be of service?

Mecaella: I was wondering if there are any empty slots at your club...

Mr. Bourne: Yes, Mecaella. 2 left. Finally. Thank God I can have this list all filled up.

Mecaella: Actually, Mr. Bourne, I'll be going alone.

Mr. Bourne: It's about time, Mecaella. You and Hannah need to go separate sometimes. Congratulations and welcome to the club, Lady Mecaella Stone.

Mecaella: *laughs* Why thank you, Sir Bourne! You are a gentleman indeed. *smiles*

Mr. Bourne: Well now, let us fly 5 Machs to Mars, for there we would grow old together 1.5% slower than on Earth.

Mecaella: And I would like to propose that we should go 7 Machs so we can arrive there still young and fresh.

Mr. Bourne: That's what I like about the Stone twins - they always know the right answer.* chuckles*

Mecaella: Thanks sir. Really.

Mr. Bourne: You are at most welcome, Mecs. Even if it's twice the fun if Hans also joined, but I think I can't handle 2 Stones at once. *smiles*

Well, that went out good. By the way... did he just call me "Mecs"? And my sister "Hans"?

Mecaella: What's up with the "Mecs" and "Hans", sir?

Mr. Bourne: Oh, it's a new way to organize all the names of my students. There are a lot of students here that their names I still can't grasp. Little bit of unfair, right?

Mecaella: Let me guess... first three letters of the first name and the first letters of the last?

Mr. Bourne: Yep. You just uncovered my dirty little secret. What do you twins eat again?

Mecaella: Books, sir. *le chuckle*

Mr. Bourne: I'm gonna try THAT for dinner.

Mecaella: You could always use the Recognition Theory, sir.

Mr. Bourne: Believe me, that theory doesn't work. Any other concerns, my lady?

Mecaella: None anymore soo... *sings* So long, farewell, I hate to say goodbye!

Mr. Bourne: Really? "The Sound Of Music"?

Mecaella: Just to show you I also have this "normal gal" gene inside me, Sir. Well... Toodles!

Mr. Bourne: Toodles, Mecs!

* * *

><p>AN: Well, thanks for the wait! Sorry I posted this late; I have exams... :DD Weekly updates!

Sorry again for the MIZtakes, and all facts mentioned here are real. :DD


End file.
